His Girl
by Hidge
Summary: The Ducks don't like Eden Hall. But it's not all because of hockey. Guy/Connie drabble.


**A/N: Watched all the movies recently and got inspired to write a little drabble just for fun! Set during the 3rd movie after the secret game against the varsity team.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks series, but have shipped Connie and Guy since the beginning.**

* * *

Guy Germaine swallowed harshly as he sat in between Averman and Goldberg at a table in the middle of the cafeteria and watched some senior chat up Connie across the room. It sure looked like the guy was bringing his A game.

He didn't like Eden Hall, and not just because of how hockey season was going. He had gone to school with the same group of kids since pre-Kindergarten and had played pond hockey with the same group of guys since before they had been called the Ducks.

And all of those guys _knew_.

They knew that there was only one boy who could playfully tug on the end of Connie Moreau's braid, or send her that sly smile, or try to defend her when it was clear she didn't need protection, or kiss her after a peewee championship. He was pretty sure Dwayne had harboured a small crush during the Junior Goodwill Games, and some of the other guys had teased him about Luis' smooth skating and good looks, but they still _knew_.

They knew that when Connie stopped being stubbornly independent and realized that hockey wasn't the only thing that she loved, then Guy would be her boyfriend. Their names were often said in the same breath, as if they already were an official couple. Connie and Guy. You rarely saw one without the other. It sounded incredibly cheesy but he had loved her at ten and he knew that he would still love her if he lived to be a hundred. He knew that they were meant to be together, even if she didn't see it yet.

Connie was his girl and everyone knew that, except for the guys at Eden Hall.

He saw the way that some of the boys in class looked at her. She was gorgeous, and she was talented, and she was different. The senior boys called her and Julie fresh meat, and although they ignored it, it bothered him. Especially when that jerk Riley insinuated that Connie could take all the shots at him that she wanted, off the ice.

No, he didn't like the guys at Eden Hall one bit.

The tall senior boy with the slicked back hair and crooked smile didn't know that Connie had been taken since she was eleven years old. The way that she was laughing at whatever he said made Guy jealous, and everyone at the table could see it. His jaw was locked, his arms were tensed, and he had been sitting down for over ten minutes and hadn't even touched his food.

"Okay, Guy?" Averman finally asked.

Guy nodded, but before he could speak Luis interjected. "It's clear he's not, and we all know why."

All of the Ducks turned their heads in the direction of Guy's eye line and spotted Connie, with her books held against her chest and her head tilted upwards to look at her companion.

"Who's the preppy?" Russ questioned.

Everyone turned to Julie for the answer to that question. "I don't know," the goalie shrugged. "I've seen him follow her to a couple classes but I've never heard a name."

Guy had heard enough. He finally got up from his seat and left the cafeteria. It's not like he could go over to the guy and start shoving him. For one, it would make him look like an idiot, and two, Charlie and Fulton were no longer here to have his back if things got messy. So he headed to the rink to blow off some steam. Things were changing enough at Eden Hall with a different coach, Banks playing for the varsity team, and Charlie and Fulton deciding that they had had enough. He didn't want his relationship with Connie to change too.

He was on his sixth lap when Connie skated onto the ice. "The guys said you didn't eat lunch so I brought you this," she said as she held out a banana and a granola bar.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I wasn't really hungry before." She looked to the left to avoid eye contact with him and Guy could tell that she was biting her tongue about something. "What is it, Connie? What do you want to say?"

"You don't have to be jealous," she revealed after a breath.

He rolled his eyes and immediately retorted, "I'm not jealous."

She started to skate away with a huff. "Fine, be that way!"

He groaned loudly before he hustled after her. "Okay! Maybe I was a little jealous!" He confessed.

She abruptly turned on the edge of her skate to face him and slowly smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear."

He rolled his eyes again, but this time it was more good-natured. "Well, I said it."

She reached out and playfully pushed on his chest. "You don't have to be jealous," she whispered, "you're my guy, Guy."

Guy looked down at the ice to hide his silly, boyish grin. _He was her guy_. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some feedback, please! :)**


End file.
